Kiss
by Emo Fox
Summary: Training gone awry. SasuNaru


"Kiss"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

Training.

Sounds innocent right?

It should have been.

However, when Sasuke looped his leg around Naruto's in an attempt to trip him Naruto in return grabbed the back of his neck and linked his own leg around him and the two ended up toppling for lack of balance.

Not a big deal.

Shouldn't have been.

But Sasuke ended up on top of Naruto for one reason or another; the duo tangled in a beautiful awkward position, inches from the other's face, stunned black eyes looking into incredulous blue.

Staring.

They're been staring at each other for nearly five minutes.

Something should have been said.

Something witty.

Something stupid.

Anything.

Anything to break this awkward tension.

But nothing came out, heavy breathing had slowly calmed, sweat had finally dried, training had already been forgotten. Hidden emotions had swam quickly to the surface the moment they had fell and both boys had yet to catch up on what was really happening.

"What?" Finally the obnoxious blonde said something; his cheeks flushed, one hand still tangled in Sasuke's hair, his other pinned between their chests.

"Shut up." Sasuke responded, a frown tugging his lips realization slowly dawning and he had tried to force his body to work, to finally lift up and off his rival.

But Naruto didn't budge.

Naruto continued to hold firm to Sasuke and the Uchiha had given up trying to get away, confusion causing his brows to twitch and his gaze to once again focus solely on Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"What?" Naruto said again, swallowing thickly.

"You're the one doing this." Sasuke murmured in that low tone of his, lips almost brushing Naruto's from how close they were; his words having two meanings.

Naruto noticed the little flickers of emotion on Sasuke's face; trying to read the usually emotionless Uchiha, knowing this couldn't be all bad if he had yet to punch him or call him an idiot.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked when Naruto just kept staring at him, he had been fighting off his own will to blush for the entire time and he was hoping Naruto would either end this or do something else before he started to look as stupid as he felt.

"I don't know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

Ugh.

There it was.

The name calling.

"You don't know either!" Naruto countered.

"I'd like to get up."

"No you don't."

"Why don't I?"

"You would have done it already!"

Sasuke wanted to say he tried, but that would be a lie. If he really wanted to get up he would have rolled them over; used the leverage to forcefully kick Naruto away from him but he hadn't.

This felt good.

Strange as it sounded.

Maybe this was what he had been looking for.

Sasuke had wanted to get close to Naruto and finally it happened, even if it was by accident.

He didn't have a comment, the silence running thick, Naruto's bright unusual eyes still watching him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Stop looking at me."

"What else am I supposed to look at?" Naruto snapped.

"Shut up." Sasuke frowned.

"Make me!"

A challenge?

Usually when Naruto countered in that childish way of his Sasuke would just punch him; but currently his arms were wrapped around the blonde from the fall and he didn't really have that ability.

So…

Next best thing.

The Uchiha filled the miniscule gap between them; his warm unsure lips meeting those of Naruto's. At first there was resistance and Sasuke had almost pulled back; only to be coaxed back into the kiss by the pleasant feeling of Naruto's calloused fingers tangling shyly in his hair.

Gods…

What were they doing?

Sasuke was fueled by instinct, gaining some leverage when he pulled his arm free, elbow planted firm on the earth as he perched ever so slightly over the kitsune. Tongue probed Naruto's lower lips, begging for entrance and the blonde happily allowed him passage.

Breathing once again picked up, gentle sounds were made, words spoken without speech, time stopped in that moment as Sasuke and Naruto finally admitted just how much they cared for each other without actually admitting anything.

"Sasuke?!" Came a shrill voice, "Naruto?!"

Immediately the boys wrenched their faces apart, limbs still tangled but both were able to look in the direction of the noise.

Sakura.

Great.

Her face was red as a tomato, her green eyes the size of dinner plates and her pointing finger was shaking comically.

"Uh…" Naruto laughed sheepishly, his lips swollen from the passionate kiss, "We fell."

--

A/N:

Just a little one-shot I thought up, short but I thought it was a good place to end. Tell me what you think!


End file.
